Till The End Of Your Melodies
by Wandering Letters
Summary: Sona befriends a summoner and finds herself caring about him more than anyone else she can think of. After almost two years, he suddenly lashes out when she tries to understand what's been bugging him. What is the summoner hiding? Will Sona find out and be able to help him overcome his problems? Rating upped to M for lemon.
1. Till The End Of Your Melodies

**(A/N): I'm back again readers! Next on the list of female champions is none other than our favorite Maven Of The Strings! I don't usually like playing support in this game but Sona's the only exception I make about the role. Sona's also one of the most famous female champions due to her lore and obviously...her very obvious assets and also because in terms of sheer beauty, she's probably the most beautiful out of all of them (dear god...Muse Sona and Gujin Sona? Perfect blend of sexiness and beauty right there!)**

**I decided to read all of her lore once again and I came up with this!**

**I hope you all enjoy #3 of my League Of Legends one-shots!**

* * *

**Till The End Of Your Melodies**

I took another gulp of beer and allowed myself to relax from another hard day at work. Sometimes I really wondered if I went off the deep end when I decided to try to juggle my life as a Summoner for the League Of Legends and also as a bartender. I had a difficult lifestyle where I didn't have a lot of time to devote to battles on the Fields Of Justice as my good friend needed the extra help due to a shortage of staff.

"Hey buddy, gimme an Original Sin with lots of ice," said one of the men sitting around the counter.  
"Coming up," I said.

As my hands manipulated the cups and bottles as if on auto-pilot, I thought back to last week's match in the Fields Of Justice.

* * *

**One Week Earlier**

"Be careful," I said.  
_"I'll be fine Summoner...you'll be there to pull me out of a bind,"_

I smiled at her voice as it echoed throughout my mind. This was about the 50th match I had competed in since I had come back from a leave of absence. I had to leave the League for a year due to personal problems as well as health. I watched Sona move towards the enemy nexus to support the team, playing her alluring melodies and raising their spirits.

_"We have won!"_

I smiled as I brought her back to the lobby. She smiled at me brightly.

"Another job well done Sona," I said.  
_"I couldn't have done it without your help Summoner,"_

She walked towards me and her face turned from happiness to concern.

_"Something troubles you Summoner...is everything alright?"_ she asked.  
"I'm fine," I replied.

She wasn't convinced.

_"I'm your friend Summoner...no one else can hear us unless they're mind readers,"_ she urged.  
"It's something I have to conquer myself," I said coldly.

The tone in which I thought that clearly hurt her when she flinched.

_"I...I'm sorry,"_ she said timidly.

I had no idea why my anger boiled so much when she was trying to comfort me.

_"If you need me, call out to me with your thoughts Summoner,"_ she said.

She walked away from me but not without giving me an apologetic look. I knew I hurt her deeply but at the moment I was so focused on my problems that I ignored the only true friend I have.

* * *

**Present Time**

"Oliver,"

I turned to see my friend and boss, Gary Dilsort.

"Thanks again for all the help mate," he said.  
"No problem," I replied.

I wiped the last glass clean and added it to the rack.

"You've been working really hard this week; everything alright?" he asked.

I sighed.

"Sounds like you're having girl troubles mate!" he said giving me a brotherly noogie.

I sighed again.

"I've had this one girl on my mind all week...I think I really hurt her," I said.  
"What happened?" he asked.  
"Let's just say that she brought up bad memories and I lashed out," I replied.  
"You have to let your past go mate," he said smacking me in the shoulder.

I sighed deeply at his words.

"Apologize to her mate and let her know what's on your mind," he urged.  
"You know I'm one of the worst people out there when it comes to words and emotions," I said.  
"Then use that talent with that wind instrument you play...what's it called again? Starts with an O," he said.  
"Ocarina," I corrected.

He scoffed and brushed me off.

"Get going and unless you try and fix things between you and this girl, you're not finding your depressing body in here to do any work," he said sternly.

I sighed once again.

"Thanks mate," I said.

He chuckled and gave me a brotherly pat on the back. I grabbed my jacket and walked out of the bar. I made sure the coast was clear as I stepped into an alleyway and chanted a teleport spell. Within seconds, I was in my apartment in Ionia. I felt the need to talk to Sona right now but I just couldn't bring myself to face her; I was positive I hurt her deeply with my harsh words. I sighed as I took to my ocarina and began to play a few routine songs. To my astonishment, I felt myself coming up with ideas for songs and chords. I acted on this inspiration and spent the next week writing and perfecting what I came up with.

* * *

**One Week Later**

I returned to the League after my long absence and I had just completed another match after choosing Sona. She seemed overjoyed to see me after my two week absence.

_"Welcome back Summoner, I'm glad to see that you're well,"_  
"It's good to be back...Sona? May I ask you a question?" I began.  
_"Of course Summoner, I will answer to the best of my ability,"_  
"First and most important...I'm sorry for getting angry at you before...I didn't feel like myself," I said.  
_"It was obvious when you switched moods in an instant but it's alright,"_

The gentle smile on her face let me know that she wasn't at all mad at me and I sighed softly in relief.

"I really didn't mean to lose it like that...the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you," I said.  
_"Water under the bridge Summoner, what matters now is the present and the future,"_

Her beautiful face lit up in a smile and I felt my cheeks reach a whole new temperature.

"The rest...I'd rather speak to you in private about," I said.  
_"I've nothing to do for the rest of the day so we have the luxury of time,"_

I teleported us both to my favorite place to hang out: a large open field in the heart of Ionia. The field was littered with trees of varying sizes and flowers as far as the eye could see. Sona was already admiring the sight as she joined me underneath a large tree.

"This is where I come to think," I said.  
_"Thank you for sharing it with me...it's beautiful,"_

Another bright smile indicated her delight.

_"What did you want to talk to me about Summoner?"_  
"...I owe you an explanation as to why I reacted the way I did," I said.

Sona knew that I was a private person and that I didn't talk to just anyone about my past. Her face immediately became serious.

"Ever since I was a child I've been pitied by many...because of my illnesses and also because of how timid I used to be," I began.

_"Illnesses?"_

She sounded very concerned at this point.

"Let's just say that with everything I have, my life expectancy isn't much more than about 20 years so I may just go at the age of 40," I said.

I pulled a paper from my robes and handed it to her. It was my medical papers from the best hospital in all of Ionia. She examined it and her eyes widened at what she saw.

_"Anaemia, Asthma, Chronic Pain, Fainting Spells...this list is so long,"_

I nodded as I looked towards the fields.

"I've managed to grow out of the pain, asthma and fainting but I recently got diagnosed with something that doesn't make me think I have much longer in this world," I said.

I pointed to the bottom of the paper. She again looked at the paper in utter shock.

_"You have...heart cancer?"_

I nodded slowly.

_"How many healers have you tried going to?"_  
"All the ones in Ionia," I replied.

Sona's face became determined.

_"There's still one you haven't tried,"_

She helped me to my feet.

_"Teleport us to the League,"_

I obeyed her and as we arrived, Sona zipped off. I sat in a bench and she returned in a few minutes with none other than Soraka, The Starchild.

"Good afternoon Summoner," she said.  
"It's a pleasure Soraka," I said as I respectfully bowed.  
"Sona tells me you have illnesses," she said.

I handed her the paper and she nodded.

"I take it you've tried every healer in your home state of Ionia," she said.

I nodded.

"I can take away only one of these illnesses...you'll have to live with the rest," she said.

My eyes widened.

"You...can do that?" I said in disbelief.  
"I'm one of the greatest healers to ever practice the art but I cannot completely cleanse you of all your illnesses; it is too difficult for even me," she said.

My eyes hovered over Sona's face which was still full of concern.

"The heart cancer...can you remove that?" I asked.

Soraka nodded.

"Take us to your quarters Summoner," she said.

I nodded as I obeyed her and teleported the three of us into my room. Soraka instructed me to lay on the bed before she took out her wand.

"This will be painful...are you ready?" she asked.

I felt Sona's hand grasp mine and the look on her face let me know that she wasn't leaving my side for even a second. I nodded to Soraka.

"I'd advise making your room soundproof for it will worry the authorities," she said.

I chanted a spell for several seconds before I nodded to her. Soraka held the wand over my chest and began to chant. I immediately felt sharp pain shoot through my body and I couldn't help but cry out in agony. She continued to chant and I was sure that I was going to crush Sona's small hand within mine but to my surprise, she put the other hand on mine and squeezed. Tears were flowing down her face. The minutes Soraka chanted were the longest minutes of my life and there was no time in which I felt such pain. My body immediately felt fatigued as my vision began to fade before I finally saw everything go black.

* * *

**12 Hours Later**

My eyes fluttered open but my body felt very heavy. I tried to move but I noticed warmth wrapped around my hands. I turned to see Sona, sleeping peacefully. She must've gone to her room and changed her clothes. Instead of her usual dress, she changed into a sleeveless top with a pair of long cotton pants. Her dress code and also the small bag beside her against the wall indicated that she had no intention of leaving my room tonight. I chanted a small healing spell to wake up the rest of my body before I managed to sit up. I ran a hand across hers and soon stirred.

"Hey..." I said softly.

Sona smiled at me.

_"Feeling better?"_  
"Soraka did it...I don't feel anymore pain in my heart anymore," I said.

She smiled at me and stroked my hand gently with her thumb.

_"I'm glad you're still here Summoner..."_

My eyes softened and I reached over to my end table and pulled out my ocarina.

"I wrote a song for you...during my two week absence," I said softly.

She looked at me with surprise as I brought the small instrument to my lips.

_"You don't have any sheets for this?"_  
"I don't need the sheets; I memorized every note," I replied.

Her face turned red as I started playing. My eyes closed as I became immersed in the music I was playing. Every note seemed to flow perfectly which thoroughly puzzled me considering the amount of trouble I had playing it perfectly during it's conception. As each note flowed out of the small instrument, my hands seemlessly shifted to the next with pinpoint accuracy. Out of every other time in the 16 years I've been playing it, I've never played it as well as I am right now.

After several minutes, I moved the instrument away from my mouth to see Sona's face in a deep crimson shade and an almost intoxicated look in her eyes. She had a hand at her mouth in awe.

_"You...wrote that...for me?"_  
"I wanted to let you know that you're very important to me," I began.

I felt heat in my cheeks but I felt a tremendous burst of courage after being able to play my song to her.

"Sona...I haven't been completely honest with you about certain things..." I began.

I scooted to the edge of my bed and looked down at the floor, nervously catching my breath.

"During the years we've spent together...I've spent a lot of time reflecting on the past and present and...I think it's time I told you why I haven't been very open to you," I said.

Sona climbed into the bed and sat in front of me as I scooted against the wall.

"I...am an orphan like you...my mom died from heart disease and my dad died in a freak explosion when he tried to save someone from a building fire," I explained.

Sona gasped upon realizing something.

_"Your father...was his name Vernon Maxter?"_

I nodded and she gasped again.

"Then...you must be Oliver...he was very famous and he always took pride in you..."  
"You...knew my father?" I asked.  
_"During my breaks between my performances before I joined the League Of Legends, I saw him on the news many times especially in Piltover where those kinds of accidents happen all the time,"_

My eyes softened and my head drooped down.

"I'm going to take a shower," I said.

I had to get time to think and the shower was the only place I could think of to escape Sona at the moment. I didn't want to leave her presence...but I just had no idea how to say anything to her.

_"I'm not going anywhere Oliver...I'm right here for you,"_

She smiled at me and to my surprise, she hugged me affectionately. I sighed softly as I moved away. I quickly grabbed my clothes and entered the shower. The hot water was an amazing contrast to the cold winter night as it ran all over my body. Within several minutes, I emerged from the room without my Summoner robes, wearing instead a long sleeved navy blue shirt and a pair of white sweatpants; my anaemia left me little room wear anything else at night. Sona sat in the same position as she examined my ocarina. She looked at me and seemed startled.

_"Oh! I'm sorry...I was curious,"_  
"It's fine, you can look at it," I said.

Her golden eyes examined the small blue instrument as I rejoined her on the bed. She then rose to her feet as picked up her famous instrument.

_"I want you to join me in a song,"_  
"Which one?" I asked.

"Yours,"

I looked at her in disbelief.

"You know all of the notes?" I asked.  
_"I've been playing instruments everyday for every second of my life as it is the only way I can communicate to those around me so I've had years of experience to have the ear to do so,"_  
"Then how did you talk to Soraka?" I asked.  
_"Soraka is an extremey gifted mage and she knows telepathy quite well,"_

I nodded as I picked up the ocarina. She rejoined me on the bed, sitting in front of me with the large instrument in front of her. Soon, we began to play the song together. She wasn't lying that she learned the notes from listening to me. We spent the next few minutes playing the song until I ran out of breath and stopped playing. Sona moved her instrument out of the way, scooted closer and looked at me with concern clear on her face. I swallowed some air and took a silent breath as I placed my ocarina on my bed before holding her hand. To my utter surprise, she closed the distance between us and flung her arms around my neck.

I found myself smiling as I pushed back a short distance before pressing my lips to hers. She stiffened at the contact but quickly snuggled into my arms and returned the kiss with equal affection. Her hands went to my shirt and grabbed fistfuls of it as she pulled me closer. Forget anything orther feeling of comfort and pleasure I've felt up to this point in my life; she blew it all out of the water and then some. Her long blue hair tickled my face and the rest of her outright gorgeous body pressed against mine. After several minutes of heated kissing, she broke away with the same crimson blush evident on her face.

"I...I'm sorry...I have no idea what came over me," I said looking away.

She responded by turning my face back to her and kissing me again. Another heated few minutes passed before she pulled away.

_"I want to be here for you...till the end of all your melodies,"_

It was my turn to blush.

_"You're not like all the other summoners who choose me because they like what they see or because they have...ill intentions,"_

I felt a pang of anger course through my veins; Sona was probably the most beautiful champion in the lineup and a lot of summoners liked to choose her just to get into her head or to manipulate her for their own needs. The worst part of it is that the summoners could decline the telepathic connection between her and them, eliminating any chance of communication between her and them so she would have to follow their orders without question. It was also against the rules of the League for a champion to harm a summoner so she could do absolutely nothing to stop them.

_"You're the only one who hasn't mistreated me or looked down on me...and I love that about you; you're so kind to everyone around you even though a lot of them view you as an inferior individual,"_

I wasn't the best summoner out there which was a well known fact amongst everyone.

"How long have you felt this way?" I asked.  
_"Seven months after our first match together,"_

I blushed; my feelings developed recently and she's been holding it in for nearly a year.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.  
_"I was afraid you would reject me..."_

The look on her face along with the blush was so adorable that I couldn't help but stroke her cheek.

"I'd never make a mistake that stupid," I replied.

Her drooping eyes indicated that she was still very tired and I smiled as I lay down.

"My room is your room," I said.

She smiled and lay beside me.

_"You have no idea how worried I was about you Oliver...when you woke me up I wasn't even asleep for fifteen minutes,"_

She sat down and watched me for almost 12 hours?! How deep do her feelings stretch?

"I'm fine now and I have no intention of making you worry like that again," I said.

She laughed softly as she pulled my hands around her waist.

_"Your room is quite chilly,"_  
"Then I'm not letting go,"

She snuggled into my arms and let out a breath.

"I'll be here when you awaken," I said.  
_"Thank you Oliver..."_

I felt the huge strain of emotions through her mind as she finally fell asleep. The League entry reflection haunted her even to this very day and her inability to speak made it difficult for her to make friends. Really and truly the only friend she had was her etwahl and the music she produced with it.

I pulled her closer to me and kissed the back of her head. Until the day I stopped playing my music, she would never be alone.


	2. Our Masterpiece

**(A/N): The long awaited conclusion has finally arrived! May I present to you the finale of TTEOYM! I'm sorry I've been taking so long with my updates but life and stuff...it's a hindrance to this hobby of mine.**

**I'd also like to take the time to announce that as of today, my League Of Legends series as accumulated over 10,000 views. I can't thank you all enough for the support and reviews and please, don't be shy; I appreciate comments and feedback more than anything!**

**This chapter goes out to my good friend and reviewer, the legendary Waddlebuff! Hope you all enjoy and as always, I apologize for any OOCness! And Waddlebuff, I hope I did your wife some justice in this one!**

**Let's get on with it!**

* * *

**Our Masterpiece**

I stirred from my slumber as thunder cracked through the air. I looked out my window to see that the heavy downpour continued in the same vain as one hour ago. I sighed as I got out of my bed and stretched the weariness out of my bones. I sniffed myself and mentally slapped myself for not taking a shower after Tai Chi training earlier today. I entered my shower and eagerly turned on the hot water. As it warmed my freezing body, I let my mind wander.

It was two months since I confessed my feelings to Sona but we had to keep our relationship a secret from the League as it was forbidden for champion and summoner to have anything beyond professional relationships. After that fateful night, I spent all of my free time with her. She came to me everyday to ensure I was healthy and occasionally spent the night with me. Most times, it was practice with our respective instruments in our own variants of duets. No matter what song I tried to play, Sona had the uncanny ability to decipher each of them as notes on her etwahl which made her the absolute best musician I've ever heard; if she was able to simply listen and learn entire songs from a single hearing then she certainly had skill I could only dream of possessing. Despite our encounter that night two months ago, we didn't really get intimate with each other. It wasn't because we didn't want to...it was because it was difficult for us to get away with it considering so many eyes were on us; she was lucky enough whenever she got away with staying the night.

I returned to my bed but I just could not stop thinking about her. Would it be better for her to be with someone who has a greater life expectancy? Would it be better for her to be with someone she can actually be seen in public with? So many questions flew into my head as I continued to ponder. It wasn't long before I heard a knock on my door.

_"Oliver? Are you awake?"_

It was the unmistakable thoughts of Sona and her tone sounded immensely worried.

"Yes I'm awake, the door is open," I replied.

She entered the room.

_"I'm sorry for not coming for a few days...the security began to get suspicious of my constant presence here,"_ she said.  
"It's alright," I said.

She sat beside me after putting her etwahl on the desk in front of me.

_"Something is bothering you...are you going to tell me what it is?"_ she asked.  
"It's about...you and I," I said.

She intertwined her fingers with mine.

_"You know you can talk to me about anything...and I mean anything Oliver,"_ she assured gently.

I took a breath.

"Do you like...what we have?" I asked.  
_"What do you mean by that?"_ she replied.  
"After looking at this in retrospect...I've realized that I may be a burden rather than a benefit for you," I said.

She didn't respond but her golden eyes focused on mine.

"I don't have as long a lifespan as other people...I'm not legal to be with...there's so many problems that I create by simply being a me," I said.

She tried to say something but I cut her off.

"I think that I'm more of a hindrance than anything else...you deserve much better than I can provide which is why I need to know...are you happy?" I asked.

She didn't respond to my question. Instead, she picked up her etwahl and sat cross-legged in front of me and slowly began to play an absolutely heavenly melody. This was a song I had never heard before which was the only reason why I was unable to join her with my ocarina. She played for several minutes, each note gracefully entering and exiting my ears and leaving an unforgettable mark in my mind that Sona was more than worthy of the title "Maven Of The Strings". Every so often, she would open her eyes and look into mine with the most loving golden gaze one could imagine from such a beautiful woman. As she ceased her music, the etwahl gracefully levitated and rested itself in it's previous position as she held my hand.

_"I have no regrets about you Oliver...when I said I wanted to be with you till the end of your melodies...I meant every word,"_ she said.

She looked towards her etwahl.

_"I composed that song a few days ago...for you,"_ she said.  
"You...wrote that?" I asked.

She nodded solemnly.

_"You wrote me a song so I spent a few days doing the same for you,"_ she said.

She wrapped her arms around my neck.

_"You're scared that you won't be able to give me as luxurious of a life compared to others...is that why you're behaving so strangely?"_ she asked.

I nodded as I turned away. She kissed my cheek before turning my face back to her before capturing my lips in a passionate kiss. I hungrily returned the gesture and she pressed her body against mine, deepening the contact. I let my tongue find it's way into her mouth and she allowed me in. It was a frenzy inside of my body; my heart rate rose to an entirely different level of rapid, my breathing became heavy and I found my hands beginning to go numb. An intense wildfire ignited inside of me once I felt her hands pull mine onto her body. She placed my hands on her breasts and stopped kissing me to gaze into my eyes.

_"I've thought about this for a while...and now I'm sure...I want this..."_

Her tone was a mix of seduction and sincerity. My brain froze at the feel of her supple assets in my palms. As much as I hated to admit it, I would find myself staring at Sona's chest. It wasn't like me to be a pervert but there were just times where I just could not avoid it, especially when she happened to take a shower and change in my room when I was 'asleep'. I was even more shocked as she compressed the width of her shoulders, allowing the large sweater to drift downwards and reveal much more of her torso. Her blue hair was still kept in it's usual pigtails but her golden gaze was what captivated me most; when one was trying to understand Sona, they had to be able to tell a lot from her gaze as she cannot speak. She pressed my hands harder against her breasts.

_"I want to show you...that I meant everything I said,"_ she said.

I didn't even think it was possible for her voice to become more tempting...but it did.

_"I want to give you what I would never give to any other...my body,"  
_"Sona..."

She put a hand on my cheek.

_"I think it's time that we made our own masterpiece..."_ she whispered.

Her tone was full of a mad mix of lust and love and that was all the encouragement I needed. My hands groped harder and I leaned my body into hers, eliciting her completely unique type of moan that made my blood rise several degrees.

_"I don't care about the risks or being removed from the League...all I want...is to be with you..."_ she said.  
"I love you," I said.

She smiled at me as I brought my lips to her ear.

"You've made it difficult to keep calm...now I'm glad I don't have to hide it anymore," I said.

My hands removed the troublesome sweater shielding her upper body from my eyes to reveal a bright blue bra. My eyes indulged in the gorgeous view before me as I saw all of Sona's curves and contours for the first time in addition to really getting a good look at her well endowed chest. I wasn't one to view much below the face but Sona's beauty was all over rather than just her flawless face and captivating golden eyes. Sona was the only woman I had ever met in my entire life who could draw me in enough to want to look anywhere else apart from the face. She threw the sweater aside before unbuttoning my shirt slowly while making sure my lips stayed warm in the cold night air. I allowed her to push the shirt off my body before she tossed it aside and met my lips once more, her small hands coming to rest on my chest as she pressed me against the wall. She was an _amazing_ contrast to the cold night air with her comforting body heat and I couldn't help but pull her closer in order to feel more. She encouraged me to touch and fondle as she guided my hands from her waist back to her modest chest, never once stopping the now intense action between our hungry tongues. I squeezed gently, absolutely loving how soft and warm she felt and my actions earned me moans dripping with longing.

_"You can go further...I'm fine with it,"_ she said.

I knew she was trying to resist her carnal desire as I could feel it in her rapid heartbeat. I swallowed some air as I nervously pulled the knot of her bra loose. She removed her arms from my neck and allowed it to fall, revealing her upper body in all it's glory. She blushed immensely at my widened eyes and shrank a little in embarrassment.

"You have no need to hide yourself...you're the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on," I said smoothly.

She responded by pulling me down, sinking to her back and pressing my face near her chest. I took another deep breath as I kissed her breasts. Her moans coupled with her hands pushing my head down more indicated that she held no objection. My hands made their way to her hardened nipples before gently fiddling with them. Her moans became intense and she squirmed under my touch, her body obviously unable to process the sheer pleasure my actions were sending through every nerve involved. My fingers were soon replaced by my mouth. I couldn't think of anything that tasted as good as her skin and my tongue anxiously began to move over her nipple. She started to cry out and I was thankful that only I could hear her otherwise she very likely would've alerted someone by now. Her hands began to dig into my scalp and her legs wrapped around me, non-verbally begging me to never stop the tremendous waves of pleasure I sent through her with every action. She let out restless breaths as she lifted her head up and pulled me up by my hands back to her lips but not before I wiped her essence off my face with my hand.

_"Please Oliver...I need you..." _she said.

Her tone was once again dripping with longing and carnal desire but I could still sense the care she held for me. I slowly removed my boxers and positioned myself.

"If it hurts...stop me," I whispered.

She nodded as I slowly entered her. Her face turned from intoxicated to a wild mix of pain and pleasure as I heard her cry out. I shut my eyes tightly as I continued, hoping that her pain would lessen over time but considering it was her first time, she didn't give any sign that she was feeling any less. I contemplated stopping but as soon as her arms locked around my neck and her lips once again became intimate with mine, I continued. Her moaned my name through telepathy which did nothing but spur me to move faster.

_"Don't hold back...I'll get used to it,"_ she pleaded.

I obeyed her, speeding my pace until I thankfully sensed no pain in her thoughts. Every maddening thrust familiarized me more with the feel and warmth of her, sending me into an overdrive of euphoria and her now painless moans only added to it. Soon, I began to tire; my hips began to reach the limit of their muscles and my breathing became much more about keeping oxygen inside of me rather than from the pleasure. As if she sensed it, she leaned up and gently pushed me to the pillow behind my head and straddled my body with her legs. Before I could question why, she eased me back inside of her. Unlike before where I felt in control, the feeling did a complete 180. Instead of the euphoria that I was satisfying her, it was the other way around. I allowed her to develop a pace of her own, at first slowly but surely picking up speed until we were right back to my pace that exhausted itself only only mere minutes ago. She continued to encourage me to touch and fondle when she pulled my tired hands onto her body and I obliged, plunging a nipple into my mouth while my hands held onto her backside, feeling the softness in it's pure and heavenly entirety. Her skin was so soft that I considered using her as a pillow rather than the disappointing feather filled sacs behind me. I moved to the other nipple after a few seconds but I soon allowed myself to sink back to the pillow, barely able to process the intoxicating waves of pleasure she sent through me with every bounce. My hands fell to my sides as I was assaulted more and more with heat and pleasure until Sona finally stopped, raising her head skyward as she cried out my name. Her walls tightened and I felt a spill on my abdominal region. Not wanting to know if it was blood or simply the essence I tasted minutes ago, I regained my senses and flipped our positions.

I took the opportunity to examine her face. She was sweating profusely, her face was pink with the heat and her golden eyes looked pleadingly into mine. I couldn't help but smile at her as I slowly eased myself inside of her once again. In response, she flung her arms around my neck and held me close. My lower body went on auto pilot as I continued the assault of pleasure I started before. I did my best to resist the carnal urges to be rough rather than gentle but with every moan and cry she released, it drove me more and to the edge until finally, I gave in. My hands gripped her waist and I leaned back from her embrace before raising her legs up with my hands and continuing at a pace I didn't even know I was capable of without a shot of adrenaline. She didn't seem to mind the sudden change of pace and seemed to embrace it as her moans and cries turned to heavy pants of my name and "oh". I felt myself begin to tire and a pressure built up inside of me until I felt myself give off a shot inside of her. Instantly, the energy from the adrenaline vanished and I collapsed onto her body, hopefully slowly enough to not hurt her. When she stroked the back of my head, I breathed a sigh of relief.

_"You didn't hurt me...and I thank you for that,"_ she said.  
"It was difficult not to," I replied, making my tone all too obvious for the reason why.

She laughed softly before pulling my face back to hers and once again capturing my lips in hers.

"I love you," I said.

I had said those three words probably a million times but I could think of nothing stronger to say that could express how I feel about the woman in front of me. She smiled but not one of those common smiles that a lover would give to another; it was one of the smiles that only she could do in combination with her golden eyes.

_"I love you too...and I always will,"_ she replied.

* * *

**15 Years Later- In A Meadow Outside Of Ionia**

**_Sona_**

"Mom? Are you alright?"  
_"Yes I'm fine sweetheart,"_

I looked down.

"Filling him in again?"  
_"Yes...it is his birthday after all,"_

She hugged me tightly as I knelt down and began to fill him in on everything that happened this month. I made it a habit to do so at the end of every month and now on November 30th, it was his birthday. Everything was calm and peaceful...just as I wanted it to be. After talking for about fifteen minutes, it was her turn.

"Hi Daddy...I'm doing really good at the Summoner's Academy just like you did before! I'm at the top of my class!" she said with a smile.

She continued to fill him in, spending about 20 minutes talking about her time in school and her birthday which was two weeks ago. I looked down at the watch on my wrist to see the time at 6 PM. We had to leave for me to do another performance.

_"Kiara, we have to go now,"_ I said.

She seemed sad but rose to her feet.

"See you next month daddy," she said.

She hugged me before walking off to the car to give me some alone time.

_"I miss you...so much...and even though you can't play your melodies anymore, I'll always keep you in my heart,"_ I said.

I looked at the ring on my finger and recalled our wedding 8 years ago. It also reminded me of the fateful day that he warned me off so long ago. I let some of my tears fall onto the ground as I placed a bouquet there.

_"I'll be back next month...and every month until we're together again,"_ I said.

I began to walk away but turned back to read the engravement.

_"Here lies Oliver Maxter, a loving husband, a dear father...a true lover of the musical arts"_


End file.
